Being A Cat Isn't That Bad At All
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Summer holidays started as Kuroko was going to buy more of his favorite vanilla shakes. Surprising, he founded a tabby cat at his doorstep. Why would a cat be in the 21st floor of an apartment? (May had slight grammer mistakes . . )


**YO! I'M BACK FROM HELL! To my followers, I'm sorry but I need to stop my SasoDei/SasuNaru for maybe forever, ._. ... Unless someone gives me some helpful advice :) **  
**To readers~ This is my first KnB fanfic, ENJOY, KiseKuro fans!**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year high schooler was sipping on his favorite vanilla shake whilst reading a novel on his couch. Today was non other than a boring Sunday. It's actually not boring if Kuroko actually accepted Kagami's invatition to a firework festival, which is tonight. Yet, doesn't change a boring, hot afternoon.

Summer holidays just started, everything is expectedly hot. When the cup of vanilla shake is gone, the teal haired groaned, shutting his novel up with a bookmark in it, took some money to buy more vanilla shakes at Maji Burger. Just as he locked his apartment main door, he heard a sound of a cat...

"Meow~ Meow~" Kuroko stared at the tabby cat beside him.  
"Why would a cat be in a 21th floor of an apartment?" He scratched the cat's neck, which mewled in satisfication.

Normally cats would have black or green eyes. But, how unusual, this little fellow here had the same eye colour as its fur. It also somehow, reminds the blunette somebody, he just couldn't recall who. So, Kuroko leave the questions beside, grab the cat and put it on his shoulder and went to buy his vanilla shakes.

On the way, Kuroko quite enjoyed scratching lightly on its ears, neck and body. He just hoped this guy would get along with Tetsuya # 2. When he arrived his destination, he just seemed to encounter the basketball club members of Kaijo High School. He was expecting a certain blonde comes to him and scream, "KUROKOCCHI!" and hug him tighly, then got kick his ass by Kasamatsu, his senpai. But then, he's absent when Kuroko scan them at the entrance, how unusual. Because, he attends these kind of things very often.

Again, pushing the questions behind. He went to order 4 vanilla shakes. Because the cat was quite small and not active (you could call it a kitten, but to the looks of it, it's quite mature), he guess that the waiter/waiteress don't mind at all. Yet, they keep staring at the cat and mummured, "kawaii'.

Just as he payed the money with 3 vanilla shakes in a plastic bag while sipping one on his left hand. He just got stopped by Kasamatsu. Kuroko blinked at him then.

"Oi, Kuroko, right? Kise has dissappeared before summer holidays started, he even got absent in classes. Since he kept mentioning your name every single day, you might know what happened to that idiot, right?" Kuroko stop sipping his vanilla shake as he heard that. Ok, that's another weird question.

"No, gomen nasai Kasamatsu-kun. I'd heard nothing from him since then." He just bowed to the Kaiju basketball player and exited the fast food restaurant.  
"KUROKO!" Kuroko turned around when his name's been called by a familiar voice, Kagami Taiga.  
"Yes, Kagami-kun?"  
"DON'T YOU DARE YES ME, YOU'RE ACTUALLY FREE THE WHOLE DAY, WHY NOT COME WITH US IN THE FIREWORK FESTIVAL?" So, he ran to Kuroko just to double confirm?  
"No, I don't really like crowds." Kagami just narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand and dragged him into Maji Burger again. Kuroko sweared he just heard the cat hissed slightly.

He never notices Seirin was also in the restaurant till then. Kuroko had this awkward feeling when everyone is glaring at him.

"Eh, Kuroko! If you're free, why not come with us?" pouted Riko, their couch.  
"I don't really like crowds, yet. I don't wear kimonos much." he said, sipping on his favorite drink.  
"You don't really need to though..." sighed Riko until she notices the cat on his shoulder.  
"KUROKO, WHERE YOU GET THAT CAT?" shouted Hyuuga Junpei, their 3-pointer player.  
"I found it in my doorstep. Though I felt its kinda weird, you can't find cats nor dogs in the 21th floor unless its someone else who ran away from their owners." stated Kuroko as the cat licked his cheek.

Everyone just stared at the cat, who frowned at the stares.

"Somehow, it reminds me of somebody, but I couldn't recall who."  
"It certainly reminds of me Koganei." said Kagami.  
"It's a cat, you dumbass and as dense as ever, BaKagami!" cried Hyuuga  
"Obviously, reminds me of Kise Ryouta, Kaiju's ace." said Riko, tapping her chin.  
"Oh, guess that make sense." spoke Kuroko, realizing. Even he could feel the cat jumped.

Kuroko just put his drinks on the table and carried the cat and stared at it. It certainly looks like Kise, yet, he could feel the blonde's hyperactive aura in it. Everything makes sense too, Kise's absent and dissappearence. But, how on earth he became a cat. It certainly ain't any fantasy world or magic or even curse that turns you into a cat. Even though he knew someone who turned into one before, but it was certainly not him who cured it.

The cat just purred nervously when it was placed in Kuroko's arms.

"No doubt, its Kise-kun. What I don't know is how on earth he turned into a cat." he said, facing the basketball players of Seirin.  
"...Why not just leave him be with Kaiju? Like it's none of our buisness." groaned Hyuuga, irriatated.  
"HYUUGA JUNPEI!" everyone screamed at him, minus Kuroko.  
"It's a person turned into a cat!" first cried Kiyoshi Teppei.  
"I think you guys nor Kaiju should solve this." said Kuroko, feeling the cat licking its palm.  
"W-Why?" asked Kagami.  
"It happened once to Aomine-kun in middle school, right, Kise-kun?" The cat just nodded while licking its paw.  
"That freak turned into a cat once? I CAN'T IMAGINE IT!" cried Kagami while flailling his arms.

Just so, even Kaijo heard every word of it. They got shocked, even one spit out his coffee.

"Kuroko-san, onegaishimasu. If you could, turn him back." Kasamatsu bowed and glared at the cat, who flinched slightly. Kuroko just nodded and exited the restuarant, not forgetting his vanilla shakes.

Although he know Aomine turned into a cat once in Teiko, he still couldn't recall how the heck we cured it. Yep, the we Kuroko pointed is the Generation of Miracles.

One by one, he called Aomine Daiki to the 3 pointer player of Shutoku, Midorima Shintarou. Then, once Teiko's ace, Murasakibara Atsushi to the basketball captain of the Generation of Miracles and the point guard, Akashi Seijurou which is the current captain of the basketball club of Rakuzan.

"So you turned into one finally." chuckled Aomine evilly as so called Kise the cat hissed at him angrily.  
"He actually climbed 21 floors just to 'inform' you, Kuroko?" asked Midorima as he pushed up his glasses.  
"I think so, I don't know cats could use the elevators when it is forbidden to had animals in it.

Knowing Kise's hunger, Murasakibara gave him a packet of fish snacks, which is bought specially for him.

"That shorty is late again." mummured Aomine as he ducked down to avoid a pair of scissors as it flies over his head.  
"What is that, Daiki?"  
"N-Nothing." sweat-dropped Aomine nervously to their former captain as he bent down to take his scissors up.  
"Now what happen to you, Ryouta..." sighed Akashi as he went forward Kuroko, probably inspecting the cat who just stay there like a rock, knowing Akashi's attitude.  
"Move a little, Ryouta. It's not like I'm gonna bite you." He just carried it off Kuroko's shoulder and place him on the floor.

So, obeyed his former captain's words, he just moved a little and went a little further to catch a butterfly. Then, his moves were somehow the natural moves of an original cat.

"Atsushi, keep him entertaint." Murasakibara just nodded, munching on his snacks.  
"It's been long since I know the steps to cure an encounter like that." said the redhead, pulling out his cellphone, dialing a number and went to wait for someone to pick it up.

"Okaa-san, if you're not busy. I'm gonna discuss something with you." Before Akashi could even get a proper reply...it seems his mother is really really unexpectedly busy.  
"I'm sorry Seijurou. Your father and I had been very unexpectedly busy with work since. If you could, we could only be free maybe the weekend after the next." Then, line got cut.  
The redhead sighed,"It's not like I wanted to do this, but for the title's sake. We need to be patient though. If Ryouta could stand it."

Everyone just looked at the cat, who nodded while frowning.

"By then, Tetsuya, since he appeared in your doorstep. He was willing you to be his owner who the time being. So, be his. And Shintarou, if you could, research for cureness till the last."  
"Of course."  
"Dismiss." Then, he just went aboard the driver's car and flew away.

Midorima sighed, "I just hope this won't happen again, or I better save steps to cure this cat sickness up."  
"I can handle the food Kise-kun wants, but I dunno about my dog..."  
"Oh, that damn dog...I'm gonna throw him into the basket next time."  
"Why Midorima, you weren't talkative since then." exclaimed Aomine who went to carry Kise up who struggled off his arms.

So as everything was 3/4 solved. Kuroko, being the low stamina he has, board the bus since its a long way to reach his apartment because Akashi said to meet them in this random and FAR park. Till then, he sipped his second vanilla shake and went to find a seat. Before he realizes, Kise is already asleep on his lap when Kuroko placed him there.

To Kuroko's surprise, he's quite cute. Having that thought, he blushed slightly when his heart skipped a beat while stroking his fur.

As he arrived to the bus station which is near his apartment, he went down with a sleeping Kise on his shoulder. As he unlocked his apartment door, Tetsuya # 2 is already waiting for him at the door, ready to bark happily as it usual did until Kuroko make a sign to tell him to silence while pointing at Kise. It just closed its mouth knowingly and smiled cutely that fangirls could say cuteness overload.

Knowing Tetsuya # 2 hardly ever harmed any animal or person. He could believe that Kise might be safe for the time being. The husky just went back to his bed (which is specially bought from Momoi who loved the uniformed dog so much) to have a sleep after a snack from Kuroko.

Kuroko, living by himself, doesn't mind Kise in his own home. It'll be more not lonely something like that. It's not like his parents went to anywhere, they just went overseas for work and send in money to Kuroko's account every month.

So the teal haired went into his room (his apartment has 3 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms) and on the air conditioner since its freaking hot even though Kuroko won't mind the heat and save electricity. But knowing Kise, he just had to.

He placed the sleeping cat on a pillow on his bed and stroke his ear before getting out to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kise, who was just placed by Kuroko a few seconds ago, blinked his eyes as he scanned around the room. If he had his real body back, he would be blushing mad. It happened when he was practicing his shoots back then when practices were over. He just somehow feared that what will happen to him. So, he went to Kuroko's apartment knowing he's quite near to Kaijo, yet not a dense one like AHOmine even if he turned into one before. Let's just all say he just wanted Kuroko as his owner in the time being, he just know Akashi will let him. Kise just purred softly and went into slumber again.

As Kuroko was done with cooking dinner, he went to his room, shivering at the coldness even if its summer hot. He took off his apron and hang it at the side, before climbing on his bed, stroking the cat. Dinner time is 6 minutes away, he just needed to let the food cool down. Soon, Kise woke, just to find a pair of warm teal eyes staring at him. Again if he's in his real body, he could've scream,"KUROKOCCHI YOU'RE SO CUTEEE!"

"Oh, awake so soon, Kise-kun?" smiled Kuroko as he carried him up, staring in his golden eyes.

Kuroko don't know what he was doing but it seems like he could already feel blood boiling at his cheeks as he lean in just to make his lips contact with Kise's. Till then, he didn't realizes the cat's body glowed until he realizes he's kissing the real person. Who wide-eyed at him.

"K-K-Ku-Kurokocchi..."cried Kise in tears, and hugged him  
"Yo-You're back..."mummured the teal haired.

Then, Kise just realizes he's still in his Kaijo basketball uniform and asks if Kuroko has any spare clothes. Being the small size Kuroko is, trying as hard as he could to find a size bigger than to luck, there is a spare pants too.

Just before the blonde entered the bathroom, "Kurokocchi..." The teal haired turned to him as his name was called just to meet another pair of lips joining his, yet a wet muscle came licking his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Gladly to Kise's surprise, it worked. As both of theirs went twisting together whenever they wanted to until Kuroko asks for a stop, panting. Before Kuroko could say anything, Kise went into the bathroom, blushing madly that he could die of happiness.

"K-Kise-kun, I go prepare dinner first."  
"S-Sure..." replied the blonde as he went for the tap to wash his overly red tomato face.

Dinner was silence at first except for # 2's whining for food.

"Kise-kun, you know Kasamatsu-kun and other players of Kaijo were worried. So, its best you go home after this and call them." said Kuroko as he placed food on the dining table.  
"Y-yea, I know. Sorry for making you guys worried, specially Akashicchi and Midorimacchi."  
"Oh, speaking of them, I need to call them later."

"Itidakimasu..."

Eating dinner was a silence again.

"A-Ano, Kurokocchi..." Kuroko just looked up while sipping his 3rd vanilla shake.  
"Yes?"  
"Why you decided to do that to me..." Kuroko just stop his drink and ate a mouth of his rice.  
Swallowing,"No purpose, although I don't expect you had your real self just from a simple kiss."

Nodding, they went back on their food.

After dinner, Kuroko went to placed dirty dishes in the sink before pulling out his phone and call Akashi and Midorima. Akashi replied 'ok' in a normal tone before cutting the line. Then, Midorima shouted "HAD TO THANK MY LUCKY ITEM TODAY!" before cutting the line.

Kise just sat on the couch, doesn't wanted to leave just then when he actually had his first kiss from Kurokocchi...Yet, the teal haired doesn't know his feelings to him yet. If he must do it, it must be today.

"K-Kurokocchi..." called out Kise as his voice flew off. Oh, he forgot his manners.  
"Neh, Kurokocchi, let me help you out." Yea, he forgot dishes still needed to be washed.  
"Thanks, Kise-kun, just put these back there on the shelf." Kise nodded and wiped it dry before putting it back. He just frowned as he put the plates and bowls back. At this rate, Kuroko is just gonna kick him out.

"K-Kurokochhi, can I say something?" Kise blushed slightly at the moment as he wiped dry the chopsticks and put it back its place.  
"Sure, its not like I'm gonna stop you or what." said Kuroko as he washed his soapy hands and turn off the tap.  
Before Kuroko could even turn around, Kise grabbed both Kuroko's hands, taking a deep breath before letting out a huge confession, "I-I like you, Kurokocchi. I couldn't even recall from when did I had this feeling, but it has been long. M-m-"  
"Neh, Kise-kun, how could I possibly turn you down when I was given a huge confession." The model just blushed and shocked when Kuroko hugged him with a warm smile that is only seen by Kise then.

Kise Ryouta just wouldn't mind turning into a cat again. He's just gonna die of happiness even if Kuroko just had to return a little feelings to him.

"Neh, Kurokocchi..."  
"Hai?"  
"Kagamicchi and the others mentioned there's a firework festival tonight, wanna go, together?" they still remained at the same position when Kuroko broke apart, thinking.  
"Sure, why not?" the blonde model just smiled brightly before asking him a funny question.  
"Does Kurokocchi has a kimono?" Kuroko just stared at him and shook his head, embarresed.

Kise chuckled after knowing Kuroko doesn't have a kimono. Since Kise's a model, it explains everything why he is taking Kuroko to his place. Since he forgot he left his house keys in his school bag which is in his basketball locker in Kaijo. He just had to go in from the backdoor.

"Gomen ne, Kurokocchi." chuckled Kise.  
"I understand, but you need to take it back tomorrow." the teal haired just sighed and went in.  
"Hai, hai..." the blonde closed the backdoor and dragged Kuroko up to his room.

Kuroko was quite shocked its tidy and clean. He just expected a huge wardrobe, and yes, there is a huge one, yet, Kise tidied them up in order. Kise just told Kuroko to be at home and he went shuffling at his huge wardrobe until he pulled a teal coloured kimono with flowers as patterns out. Kuroko just stare at it blankly.

"I wore this since I was maybe 3 years younger. It might fit you, Kurokocchi...The bathroom is at the corn- DON'T CHANGE HERE, KUROKOCCHI!" Kise swore he had a nosebleed when Kuroko had his shirt off.  
"Oh..." the teal haired just gave him a rare and warm smile before heading in the bathroom.  
"I-I change here then, Kurokocchi."  
"Ok..."

Kise was just feeling too embarresed because he just confessed to the person he loved in his heart. He still can't get used to the new feeling.  
Quickly, he changed into his orange kimono as fast as he could without doing any mistakes. As he was done, he slumped onto his gigantic bed (big enough xD). Like Kuroko, his parents went overseas because of work, with Kise working part time modelling, they don't need to worry about Kise much.  
Then, he heard the bathroom door unlocked. Kise just felt his cheeks boiling hot.

"Ano, Kise-kun. I can't tie this up."  
"I-I help you with that." He thought that it really suit Kuroko, thats why he chose that. But he never expected for a blush spreading at his face.  
"Here, done." If anyone would've noticed him, they might mistaken him as a girl.  
"Thanks...Kise-kun, you're blushing."  
"A-Am I? Sunimasen." The blonde just hide his red face with his blonde locks.

Kuroko just stared at him before tip-toed, grabbing his face and went locking lips with the embarresed blonde who wide eyed. They just nibbled at each other's lips before breaking apart, smilling.

"Let's just save that for the fireworks."

As the teal haired expected, what a crowd. But to him, Kise is his main attention. Soon, they noticed that Seirin is also here, which Kuroko tugged on Kise's sleeves like a child, whom grabbed him into the lane between two shops until they passed. Kise just chuckled at the teal haired who pouted at him.

"Don't learn childish things from Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi." Kuroko just jumped slightly and hit his head.  
"Itai, Kurokocchi!" the blonde just rubbed his head and yelped when Kuroko dragged him further from the festival to a small river.  
"The firework's gonna start sooner. I asked some shopkeepers, they say this is the best view to watch them." Kuroko just sat down on the grass, pulling the blonde down too.  
"Wait, you asked them without me knowing?"  
"Blame yourself for not knowing my presence."  
"You always lack of presence, Kurokocchi..." cried Kise.  
"Oh look, it started..."

Kise then turned to the front to look at the fireworks. It's been long since he'd been to a firework festival, yet, with Kuroko. Soon, he just realized his fingers were locking with the teal haired who make contact with his golden eyes then. Then, they shared a long passionate kiss in the scene of fireworks. To both of them, its the best night they ever had. (A/N don't get the wrong idea, perverts. NO SMUT, its too fluffy to had smut)

Next day, Kise just have to cry and cling on to Kuroko until he agrees to walk with him to Kaiju to take his bag back from his basketball locker. Till then, Kise didn't recall Monday had practices even if there's holidays.

"FINALLY, YOU'RE BACK FROM THE CAT THINGY!" poor Kise just had to be kicked by Kasamatsu as Kuroko just sipped his 4th last vanilla shake he left yesterday in the refrigerater.  
"Well, as I know when will that thing makes me back to normal?" cried Kise.  
"Kasamatsu, please, get back to your practice." Kasamatsu just narrowed his eyes at the model who whined and went back practice as their couch says.  
"They said you turned into a cat, which I would not believe in such things, is it true?"  
"Yes, once happened to my former teammate, but it wear off and I'm myself again. Though can I take a day off, couch? I promise I'll be in practices every single day then." Kuroko just nearly broke his cup of vanilla shake at Kise's words. He blushed.  
"Just once though, Kise."  
"ARIGATOU, COUCH!" Kasamatsu just glared at the blonde who skipped happily with Kuroko at his tails.  
"Kurokochhi, wanna drink more vanilla shakes? My treat!" Kuroko's teal eyes just shined and went lock Kise's hand into his.

Kuroko blushed at what he was doing, even the blonde too. Being happy him buying him vanilla shakes is one thing, but he just , he is just Kise that makes him does that.

_ (Summer holiday flies away fast)

"OI, Kuroko..." Kuroko could feel Kagami's eyes on him when he went to class.  
"Hai?"  
"You seemed jumpy jumpy in summer then now and even basketball practices, WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagami narrowed his eyes at the teal haired who is sipping his vanilla shake.  
"None of your buisness, Kagami-kun" Kuroko just smiled at Kagami's question as Seirin's ace veins popped.  
"There is something fishy going on with you, Kuroko! You're starting to smile a lot yet. Gonna tell Riko before class starts."  
Kuroko just ignored him and went fantasy again, so unlike him but he felt like it.

Kuroko just had to find Kise waiting at his doorstep again this morning, whose grinning like a sunflower. (A/N lol...)

"Kise-kun, won't it stress you if you kept waiting me at my doorstep every morning?" The teal haired blushed slightly when their hands were entertwaint.  
"Why would I? I would love to see Kurokochhi every single morning last time, but you kick me off sometimes." pouted the model. Kuroko just chuckled at Kise's expression.

Just as before Kuroko dropped Kise off in Kaijo, they went making in the alleyway.

Thats why Kuroko kept fantasing about him and his lover.

But, that doesn't change anything in his basketball. Even if he's facing Kaiju and Kise, he won't back down in the Winter Cup.

- (Aomine & Momoi)

"So, Kise-kun turned back?" asked Momoi as she went to write some things down on a paper when the basketball practice ended.  
"Yea, although I dunno how Tetsu does it. I can't even recall how do I turn back in Teiko." yawned Aomine, taking a drink from a water bottle.  
"I can't believe you guys actually forgot how." exclaimed the peach haired.  
"Huh, you remember?"  
"Duh, I remembered when some random guy or girl picked you up and kissed you and voila, you're back to human." explained the couch while putting the files into her bag and exited the court.

Aomine just flushed and wide eyed at his couch at the sudden remember. But then he felt his veins popped out when Kise ran into the picture. So, Kise took Kuroko eh?

Aomine just swore to himself he's gonna suffocate the blond model tomorrow.

**FINALLY DONE! I dunno how you guys feel but I think its just cute and I dun have the brain to explain how the heck Kise/Aomine turned into a cat, but that isn't the main part of the story anyway . w . **  
**what, do i say something wrong? = w =**

**-**_Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
